


time

by tear_stained_paper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tear_stained_paper/pseuds/tear_stained_paper
Summary: poem 08/06/18





	time

time  
noun \ ˈtīm \

: finite as contrasted with infinite duration

Close shot; the screen of my laptop. My heart beats in 8/4 time with my cursor and my wrist ticks, no, tocks, on the off beat. Outside a car drives by. Wheels screech. Wide shot; my bedroom window. The curtains move. Listen closely, they sound like breathing lungs. Pan to door. Closed, lock turned. The window whispers; it’s dark, it’s night. Return to computer screen. My laptop screams at me. I turn the brightness down, all the way. Another car drives by. Focus; extreme close up shot. Tape covering the time display on the bottom right corner of the screen. Moving mid shot to opposite wall. Black clock, black letters. The batteries died three years ago. Downward pan; the watch on my wrist. Time reads 7:37. It means nothing. I slammed it in the door last Saturday, the glass broke. Now all it does is tick on the on beat to the rhythm of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> https://the-tear-stained-paper.tumblr.com/


End file.
